Gold's Girl
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Non-Magic One Shot: Nicholas Gold is the town monster, people stay away from him out of fear. Lacey French is the party girl who was thrown out of her fathers house when she turned 18. The thing the two of them have in common? They both like power. And they both enjoy sex in the back of Gold's shop.


A/N: Hello guys. This is a breakaway one-shot that I decided to write because in my main story I was writing for a modified version of Lacey. Well, I wanted to actually write for Lacey. I'm excited. It's only a one shot though, and warning there will be sex.

It's a bit different than I usually write, so let me know what you think.

Summary: Nicholas Gold is the town monster, people stay away from him out of fear. Lacey French is the party girl who was thrown out of her fathers house when she turned 18. The thing the two of them have in common? They both like power. And they both enjoy sex in the back of Gold's shop.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **One Part Only**

The small town was sometimes insufferable. Gossip ran amongst the population quickly and people gossiped a lot. The town was like any other small town USA located in Maine by the water and all in all there wasn't much for anyone to really do. There was one pub in town called the Rabbit Hole, a strip club, a few shops and Granny's diner.

In all it was not a place Lacey always liked to be. But she did like the control she had on the male population. Lacey was known as the party girl, she'd always been seen as easy. Though she was anything but easy, she made a man work for it. That was until she set her sights on Nicholas Gold, the one man in town that held the most power, even more power than the Mayor.

He was rich, he owned most of the town including her own apartment and he was drop dead gorgeous. No, he wasn't gorgeous in a Greek God sort of way, but underneath the suit and carefully put together exterior she'd been sure laid a lean chest with muscles to die for.

The way he was with everyone in town, ruthless and sometimes down right mean had driven her crazy. It was said that whenever anyone made deals with him it was usually him who'd gotten the better end of the bargain. That she was sure of. Her father was the town florist and had borrowed money from Gold years ago and was still paying it back, very badly.

Of course Lacey didn't owe him anything except her monthly rent, which he always picked up in person. The sight of him looming over her as he came by for the rent made her want to pursue him. Oh it was settled; she would have the most powerful man in town under her thumb if it was the last thing she did.

But this one _she_ had to work for. She would visit his shop in skimpy little clothes, not missing the way his eyes traveled over the skin she showed. She'd see him in town, urge him in for tea when he collected rent in an almost innocent manner.

It'd taken a while, but eventually she had him. There was no doubt chemistry between the two and they each desired one another equally. So when she had kissed him one day he hadn't turned it down.

Thats how it started, this thing they had together. It was an unspoken relationship, she'd come to his shop several times a week, he'd take her usually in the back room overtop of his desk, she'd kiss him and she'd leave. It was sex, no questions asked. And she loved it.

She'd been right about all that hidden power underneath his clothing and quickly found herself addicted to the man that was Nicholas Gold.

And Gold, to say that he hadn't been interested would have been a lie. It surprised him that Lacey seemed to want him as much as he wanted her, but he would be a fool to turn a woman like her down.

But he was becoming attached to her, possessive of her. The sight of her flirting with another man in town drove him insane. While the town did not know it the fact that Lacey French belonged to him was an undeniable truth. Any man seeing flirting with her usually saw a raise in rent due to his hostility towards them. And then when Lacey came to him he would make it a point to make it hard for her to walk.

Overall it was exciting, fun. He hadn't had a woman in his life for years, but he suddenly wanted everything that was Lacey in his life all the time. At first he'd been concerned she was after his money, but at this point he would willingly give it to her.

It'd been months that they'd been doing this dance and he'd made a decision. He would let her know she belonged to him, he would not be a coward. He was Nicholas Gold, he got what he wanted. And he wanted Lacey, all of Lacey.

She came into his shop that afternoon dressed deliciously in a blue sleeveless shirt that was buttoned up and parted just enough to show her black bra that was made of lace. A black skirt hugged her hips and went down to just her thighs while black high heels accentuated her long legs. Her long brown hair was even tied up in a messy bun with strands falling from it to frame her face.

Oh yes, Lacey French was perfect, and she was his.

She gave him a small smile as she stepped in. Without a word she flipped the sign to 'CLOSED' before she walked up to the counter.

Leaning against the counter, she leaned to press a soft kiss to his lips before standing up straight, giving him a smile. "Afternoon Mr. Gold."

"Mm, Ms. French. I do believe you're late." he muttered. She usually came in just around noon, the time he usually took for lunch. But it was closer to two in the afternoon now. She'd made him wait. On purpose.

She grinned a bit and nodded. "I suppose I've been bad. Whatcha gunna do? Spank me?" she asked playfully as she walked around the counter and towards the back.

But he caught her arm, pulling her up against his chest. "Perhaps I should. But no, I've got something else planned for you." he said as he pressed his lips against hers slowly but deeply.

The feel of his lips against hers caused amazing stirrings in her, it made her hot to feel him so close. And she kissed him back just as enthusiastically. Pressing her front against his, her fingers ran up his chest and grabbed ahold of his tie.

Breaking the kiss she grinned up at him. "Oh, sounds fun. Are you going to keep me waiting?" she asked, taking a step back and tugging on his tie to bring him back into the back room with her.

But he stopped her again, pulling her back to the front counter. "Of course not. No need to flee the monsters clutches dearie." he said as he pressed her against the counter. Turning her around so her back was against his chest, he ran his fingers up her front to cup her breasts over her top squeezing them lightly.

She let out a breath and closed her eyes as he began kissing along the side of her neck and up to her ear, nibbling on it. "I have something for you." he whispered against her ear.

Letting go of her as he reached towards the box on the glass cabinet. Taking out a necklace, he brought it up for her inspection. It was a necklace on a silver chain with diamond rose pendant.

Lacey looked at it, gasping a bit as she saw it. "Oh Gold...is this for me?"

"It's Nicholas, only to you." he said. Gently bringing it up and securing it around her neck, letting his lips kiss the side of her neck where the silver chain lay. "I could give you anything your heart desires, Lacey." he whispered against her skin.

Glancing back at him a little as he spoke. "Just what are you proposing?"

Lightly his hands moved along her sides and upwards to begin unbuttoning her shirt a bit to show her bra a bit more. Looking over her shoulder and down to see the lace of her bra as he pressed against her to let her feel himself harden in his pants.

"You belong to _me_ Lacey. Just me." he said as he cupped her breasts, squeezing them a bit.

She couldn't help but shudder at his words so close to her ear. Closing her eyes halfway and tilting her head back a little against his shoulder. "Mmm ooh...do I?" she asked.

"Yes, you do. You're mine Lacey, and I intend to make the entire town know that." he said. Kissing along the side of her neck slowly up to her ear, nibbling on it lightly. "I can give you anything, Lacey. I intend to. But you will be mine within this shop and outside it as well."

Looking up at him she smiled a bit and nodded. "Oh I'm all yours."

He grinned as he squeezed her breasts a little making her shudder. "Good. Bend over."

"Right here? Naughty." she said with a slight giggle. Leaning forward against the counter. They'd never had sex out here in the shop, it'd always been in the back and really it was thrilling, anyone could peak within the shop and see them.

Slowly his hands roamed down to her hips, gripping them and pulling her back so her butt was flush against his groin, so she could feel his arousal in his pants. His hands pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties down.

Quickly his fingers found her center, feeling her slick folds, rubbing her slowly. "Quite wet aren't you? Do you like when I say you belong to me?"

She nodded a bit. "Mmhmm, I do. Keep talking Gold." she said as her fingers moved to hold onto the edge of the countertop as his fingers explored her folds. She let out a moan as she felt two press into her deeply.

"You're mine, Miss. French. No other man shall have you like I have. No other man can make you cum like I can. And I'll make this whole town know you're mine. I dare another man to attempt to take whats mine." he said as he moved his fingers in and out of her, feeling her insides clench around his fingers.

Gently she bit her bottom lip, glancing back at him and grinning a bit. "Take me Gold. Now." she demanded as she reached one hand to unbuckle his belt, pulling it undone almost expertly with one hand.

He chuckled at her hurry. "Oh dearie, no need to rush, you'll get plenty of that tonight. At my house too."

"Oohh your house?" she asked a bit curiously. Everyone knew where he lived but nobody had ever gone into his house.

"Of course. I'll have you in my bed tonight." he promised as he took his hand back to finish undoing his pants.

Once his length was free, he pressed forward to thrust himself inside her in one thrust making her moan out and tilt her head back as her fingers gripped the counter. It felt so good, just like it always did. He was right, no man could make her feel the way he felt, no man could excite her with just his voice the way he could.

That thrilled and scared Lacey at the same time. But, being with him would mean more power over the town, a strange kind of power being Mr. Gold's girl.

Gold rested his hands against the counter on either side of her, holding onto it to brace himself. His lame leg wanted to protest, but there was no way he would give into that now with Lacey.

Thrusting his hips, he thrust up into her. Moving in and out at first slowly and then he started to go faster, thrusting into her harder.

"G-Gods! Faster! Harder!" she moaned as her hands gripped the case making her knuckles turn a bit white at how hard she was gripping them, her nails slightly digging into the glass but not enough to break it.

And he complied, thrusting into her a bit faster and a bit harder, making her hips press hard up against the countertop. He could feel the countertop shaking a bit and a few items fell off it, though nothing broke. And frankly at the moment he couldn't care less if something did break. It was replaceable or fixable.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked through gritted teeth, moaning a bit and closing his eyes halfway.

"Y-You, gods Gold you. I'm all yours. Just fuck me harder." she moaned.

He thrust into her hard and fast, making her whole body shake with how well he filled her. He always seemed to fill her just perfectly.

As he moved her whole body shuddered. She could feel his belt buckle against her skin each time he thrust inside her, his pants brush against her skin whenever he moved just so. And it felt so good, she loved it. They'd never had sex in a bed though and she mildly wondered what that would be like, laying amidst his sheets while he made her come undone.

Her whole body shuddered at the idea, pressing her hips back against his, tilting her head forward a little as she gripped the countertop.

It was the sound of the bell over the door that made her head jolt upwards, her eyes open and staring at the door. She was in no way a modest woman, but she'd never been caught having sex before. Though she would not be ashamed, she was Gold's girl, and she somehow suspected he knew he would have company soon.

But when her eyes met with the man that came in she swallowed a bit. She knew it was obvious what they were doing, her shirt was mostly unbuttoned with her black laced bra showing barely containing her breasts due to Gold's hard thrusts.

And Gold, he pressed into her fully, resting his hands on the counter as he looked up at their visitor. " _What_ do you want?" he practically snarled out as he glared at the man standing there.

"L-Lacey French!" the other man said almost in horror as he stared at her.

Taking in a few breaths to calm herself, Lacey squirmed happy when she felt Gold grip her hips to stop her from moving. Letting go of the counter she leaned her elbows against the glass, looking up at him. "What is it dad?" she asked as she rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of...busy."

Moe French stared at his daughter. He knew what was going on, an idiot would know what was going on. He'd always had a strained relationship with his daughter after her mother died but he never expected this, to find her with what everyone considered the monster in town.

"I suggest you answer my question Mr. French. It must be important for you not to _read_ that we're closed." Gold said.

"I...I came with my rent...Mr. Gold." Moe answered, looking from Gold's face to his daughters. "What in gods name are you doing Lacey!? He's old enough to be your father! Are you that desperate? I knew you were whoring around town but with him?!" he yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

Gold shifted, slowly pulling out of Lacey, straightening his pants out and buckling his belt again. Good thing the counter blocked the specific view of their activities from view. When Lacey made a noise of disapproval, Gold leaned to kiss the side of her head. "Don't worry, I'll deal with this. Remember you'll get plenty." he whispered just for her ears making her shudder.

Straightening himself a bit, he took his cane and came to walk around the counter once he knew his lower half was presentable. Looking at the florist, resting his cane in front of him and holding onto it. "I suggest you apologize to your daughter, Mr. French."

"Why should I do that? I owe you money, yeah, but I'm not afraid of you. Thats my _daughter_!" he practically yelled, glaring towards his daughter. "Can't you find a man your own damned age?!"

But she rolled her eyes, shifting to fix her skirt and adjust her panties back up, glaring towards her father as she walked around the counter. Moving to stand behind Gold, her arms slid around his waist and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"But you see Papa, I want a man, not a boy. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we've been together for months." she said as she placed a small kiss on the side of Gold's neck.

Her voice made Moe nearly tremble with anger as he glared at the two. "Is he paying you? Is that what this is?"

Though at his comment before either could react, Gold picked his cane up, smacking Moe over the head with it hard enough to make him stumble and fall onto the floor. "I will NOT have you disrespect _MY_ girl especially to my face."

The sight of Gold smacking her father should anger her but it oddly excited her that he was doing it for her.

Gently Lacey moved her hands along Gold's shoulders as she glanced at her father. "I suggest you listen to him Papa. He's quite possessive of things that belong to him."

Coughing a bit Moe sat up, wiping his bottom lip where blood slowly leaked, looking up at them. "You're a bastard, Gold." he muttered.

"Perhaps. But that is not the issue here. You are to apologize to Lacey. And you are to leave my shop. You really should learn to read Mr. French."

Gritting his teeth tightly before Moe spit blood on Gold's shoe. If he wasn't pushed over the edge before, that surely did. Swiftly Gold kicked Moe back, taking his cane and resting the end on Moe's neck sure to cut off a bit of his air supply.

"Are you sure this is a battle you wish to have? You won't win. And Lacey will still be mine." he asked menacingly.

Moe glared up at him and Lacey looked down at her father. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Papa, get out of here, okay? I'm an adult, I can live my own life and make my own decisions. You stopped having any say over my life when you threw me out three years ago." she insisted.

Swallowing a bit, Moe looked up at his daughter. "But to go to him?"

"It's my decision." she said. Slowly moving in front of Gold so she stood between the two men looking up at her boyfriend. Gently she ran her fingers along the front of his suit, playing with the knot of his tie a bit. "Gold just let him walk away, huh? I'm all fine with violence, but he's still my father you know. Anyone else I wouldn't interfere...but him I will." she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Truthfully the idea that Gold would beat someone senseless for saying something nasty to her, or looking at her the wrong way excited her. But Moe French was still her father, she knew he'd be upset at her being with Gold. She didn't care, but she knew it.

Gold regarded her for a moment, looking down at her still opened shirt for a moment before letting his eyes travel up to her face. Thinking a minute, he nodded. "It's your lucky day, Mr. French. Lacey sees fit to let you go. Leave my payment and go before I change my mind." he said without taking his eyes away from Lacey.

She smiled up at him, leaning close to his chest as she leaned up to place a kiss on his bottom lip before she turned to glance back at her father. "Go Papa. You've no say in this at all. It's my life and nobody is going to dictate my life but me."

Moe watched his daughter for a moment, swallowing thickly before he took out the envelope he'd brought his rent in. Pushing to stand up, he offered the envelope to Gold. But, Lacey reached to take it with a smile. "Smart move Papa. I can't always protect you, remember that."

He watched his daughter for a minute, gripping his hands into fists as he turned to walk out of the shop, slamming the door behind him. Lacey only nodded a bit as she stepped to lock the door, turning to press her back against it and looking up at Gold. "Did you know he was coming in today?"

Watching her Gold chuckled a bit. "I knew his rent was due today. But no, dearie, I did not know he would interrupt what we were doing." he said. And that was true. He'd wanted Moe to show up just in time for Lacey to be getting ready to leave, after they'd been together.

Slowly she looked down at the envelope, looking in it to ensure the money was there before she pushed to stand up, starting to walk towards him. Taking ahold of his tie and gently pulling on it as she walked towards the back.

Almost obediently he followed, looking at her curiously. "And just what are you doing?"

"Well, you'll get your money, but first we'll finish what we started out here in the back. Because I need you to finish. You can terrorize the town _after_ we're done." she insisted.

And that was the true beginning to Lacey being Gold's Girl. They were more public after that, quite a bit more. It was rare you would see Mr. Gold around town without Lacey on his arm. People would talk, but they didn't care. Lacey quite loved that they'd learned real quick not to mess with her. She got whatever it was she wanted, no matter what it was. All she had to do was mention it, even in a fleeting thought, and she'd have it.

But it wasn't purely about the power and possessions. In a way Lacey French fell in love with Nicholas Gold. She began to love him and everything that went with it. He was a ruthless man, the true terror of the town. But he was all hers and it made her happy.

And he loved her in his own way, a way that let her get closer to him than anyone else did. While he wasn't always ruthless, he did show a caring side only when it came to his Lacey and no one else.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin! :-). I hope ya'll liked it, I quite enjoyed writing something different for a change. I don't know if I'll write more for Lacey, but hey we'll see.

For now this will remain a one shot. I quite like writing one shots. They let me get away from the main stories I'm doing to let plot bunnies loose. And sometimes you just have to write a bit different.

As always, read and review! Let me know how this worked out for you :-D. I love reading everyones reviews.


End file.
